


One Stormy Night

by MuffDash



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engie constantly overworks himself, pls go to bed, pyro is a precious bab, texas toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffDash/pseuds/MuffDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats that thing that goes bump in the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Night

It was a calm evening at the base and the only noise that could be heard was the gentle downpour of rain and occasional distant roar of thunder. All of the mercs were asleep, except for one individual who had a tendency to stay up into the late hours of the night working on a project or attempting to create a better and more efficient design for his sentries. That person was none other than the Engineer. He was busy concentrating on the blueprints in front of him, scribbling something but then immediately erasing it in frustration.  
"No no no! Dang nabit, this just ain't workin' how I want to!" It was more of a mutter under his breath as he tried to keep quiet and not wake up any of his colleagues. There was a flash of lightning that made the whole dim room light up for a second before returning to its barely navigable state of darkness. Engineer payed no mind to it and continued to stare at his desk. A few moments passed and the delayed noise of thunder echoed from the outside. He flinched out of his trance-like state and looked at the clock. 3:37am, definitely way past the time when any sensible person would go to bed.  
"Maybe I should hit the hay." It was a Sunday which meant all of the mercenaries had the day off to relax and prepare for the challenges of the following week. Engineer got up from his chair but lost his balance and grabbed hold of the desk.  
"All right, I should definitely go to sleep" he also had a tendency to talk to himself.  
Just as he was making his way across the room there was a sound of footsteps coming from the hallway followed by a knock on his door.  
"Who in tarnation could be up an about at this hour? Aside from me of course"  
He approached the entrance cautiously and opened it. There was a little creek (that he really needed to fix but kept forgetting) and on the other side stood a familiar figure (I mean, who could forget the way that empty, emotionless mask creepily stares at/through you?). It was Pyro, still wearing the same gas mask but instead of the usual flame retardant suit, he had a onsey with little rubber ducks all over it on and in his arms he held his most prized possession, a pink balloonicorn plushy.  
"Hey there, firebug, what brings you here?"  
The Pyro didn't answer and instead just stared down at the floor, as if ashamed.  
"Aw come on, you can tell me anythin'. I don't judge"  
There was a long pause and then a muffled reply that was even less understandable than usual.  
"Mind repeatin' that?"  
He said it again, this time trailing off before he could finish the sentence. In the meantime, Engineer managed to decipher the previous attempt. He was scared of thunder storms.  
"Come 'ere darl, there's nothin' to be afraid of" With that, he took Pyro's hand and pulled him in for a hug. That seemed to calm the firestarted a bit and he relaxed into the embrace. There was another mumble, and this time it was clearer.  
"Of course you can stay" Engineer was more than happy to comfort his companion. They released each other and walked over to the bed, where they both lied down. There was a sound of rustling as a mask was being removed. Engineer wrapped his arms around Pyro and brought him close. The storm outside was slowly fading into the background as the two drifted off to sleep, engulfed in each other's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, sweet and I don't have a third thing to put. Written in the middle of a storm because reasons.


End file.
